


Just the Same But Brand New (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of Just the Same But Brand New by stereobone.





	Just the Same But Brand New (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just the Same But Brand New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957372) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



　もしロキが生来の嘘つきでなかったら、彼はその抱擁が自分のすべてだと認めたことだろう。望みうるすべて。そんなふうにソーと触れ合ったのはもう何年ぶりかのことだった。広い肩に引き寄せられ、片手で首のうしろを、もう片手で背中を抱かれる。そのままぎゅっと抱きしめられる。目の奥がちくちくしはじめて、自分が泣きそうになっていることにロキは驚いた。まばたきをしてそれをごまかしながら、両手をゆっくり、本当にゆっくりとあげて──素早く動けばソーが消えてしまうような気がする──抱擁を返した。ロキの記憶と変わらず、ソーの体には力強い存在感があった。肌の匂いは少し以前と違った。オゾンのような、雨が降ったあとの山のような匂い。橋に降り立ったときのソーを思い出す。瞳から雷光を迸らせていた姿。ロキは身震いした。髪に温かいソーの吐息を感じる。ロキのプライドがこれほどまで高くなければ、彼はその言葉を何度でも繰り返しただろう。ここにいるよ、ここにいるよ、ここにいるよ。

　抱擁は五秒ほど続いただろうか。一ヶ月だったかもしれない。あるいは五百年。ロキにはもうわからなかった。ソーが離れていくと、ロキの体は意志と関係なく彼についていきそうになった。その肌の感覚がもう恋しくてたまらないかのように。ロキは意識して重心をかかとに戻し、体を引いた。ソーは微笑んでいた。

「さあ、これからどうする？ 弟よ」彼は言った。「民のために新たな故郷さがしを手伝ってくれるか？ それともまたそのうち消えてしまうのか？」

　ロキは目を伏せ、床に転がっている酒瓶の栓を見た。いつ落としたのか覚えていない。彼は栓を床から拾い、空中に放って受けとめた。ソー以外に触れられるものが必要だった。何か、感触を覚えておけるものが。

「私がまたいなくなると思ってるのか？ 王になったばかりの兄上を残して？」ロキは栓をふたたび放った。「言っておくけど、私の方が二年多く経験がある。いや、ここに残ることにするよ」

　ソーの笑顔はさらに広がった。ああ、なんて簡単なんだろう、とロキは思う。過去の何もかも水に流して、戻ってきた弟をこうも簡単に、あたたかく迎え入れるとは。自分でも望んでいたことなのに、ロキは兄のそんなところを憎いと感じた。

　ソーは二人分の酒をグラスに注いだ。ごく久しぶりに何か言わなければというプレッシャーから解放され、ロキは黙ったまま酒を飲んだ。ソーも奇妙なほど静かだった。彼は数秒ごとにロキをちらりと見た。片方だけ残った青い瞳で、まるでまたロキが消えるのではないかと思っているように。ソーの瞳をひとつ奪ったあの姉を、死からひきずり戻してもう一度殺してやりたかった。アイパッチが彼に似合わないわけではない。ソーの体のたった一部でも、彼女に奪われたことが許せないのだ。グラスが空になると、ロキはソーにうなずいてみせた。

「見せろ」ロキは言った。

　ソーは瞬時にロキの求めていることを理解した。彼は酒を飲みほし、グラスをテーブルに置いてため息をついた。

「見せろ」ロキはもう一度言った。

　ソーはしかたなく親指と人差し指でアイパッチを外した。それを見て今さらぞっとするようなことはないと思っていたが、それでもいきなり肺をつかまれたような気分にはなった。かつてソーの瞳があった場所には、暗い影だけが残っていた。洞窟のような、もっとひどい言い方をすれば、虫食い穴のような。それはロキに、昔落ちたことのある宇宙の奈落を思い出させた。父親が死んだ直後にヘラが這い出てきた暗い穴、あるいは、母親を失ったときに感じた空虚さを。

　二人は何もかもを失った。

　ロキは一歩前に踏み出した。考えるより先に、ソーの眼の縁を指でなぞっていた。肌の感触は彼の指先が覚えていたものと変わらなかった。ソーが大きく息を吐き、ロキは初めて自分のしていることに気づいた。彼はさっと手を引っ込めた。ソーがじっと見つめてくるので、ロキは目をそらし、そのままソーがパッチをつけなおすまで下を向いていた。指先がぴりぴりとしていた。ロキは咳払いをした。

「それで、この船で宇宙をさまようあいだ、私はどこで寝ればいいんだ？」

「ハルクと同じ部屋でいいと思っていたんだが」ソーはにやっと笑って言った。「今晩のところは、ここで寝てもいいぞ」

「ここで？」

　ソーの言葉の意味はわかったが、同時にさっぱり理解できなかった。ベッドはひとつしかない。大きいが、ひとつだけだ。ソーは意味もなく頭のうしろを引っ掻いた。

「部屋数は限られている」彼は言った。「民たちもせまい部屋を共同で使っているんだ」

　落ち着かなげに足の重心をうつし、片手を脇に垂らす。指先が迷うように揺れていた。

「それに」彼は付け加えた。「子供の頃は同じベッドで寝ていたじゃないか。大人になった今も同じことだ」

「そうかもしれないけど⋯⋯」

　ロキの視線はベッドとソーのあいだ、それからドアとベッドのあいだを何度もいったりきたりした。そして喉の奥につかえる奇妙な恐怖と、ソーの胸にもう一度身を寄せたいという強い欲望とのあいだに。ソーはロキのためらいに気づかなかったのか、あるいは言及するほどのことでもないと判断したらしい。彼はロキの肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。

「さあ、弟よ、おまえが俺と同じくらい疲れているなら、一週間はかるく眠り続けられるはずだ」

　今この場で反論すれば、ロキがまだ話す気になれない事柄につながってしまうだけだろう。彼は降参した。二人は寝支度をはじめ、ロキが先にベッドにもぐりこんだ。ベッドは壁に押しつけられるように置かれていて、ロキは壁側に背をむけて毛布をかぶった。ソーが入ってくると、その重みでロキの体はわずかに中心に向かってずれた。こんな状態で眠れるわけがないと思っていたのだが、ソーがうとうとし始めると同時に、ロキはどっと疲れを感じた。体が鉛のように重かった。ロキはできるだけ身動きしないようにした。一度だけ毛布の中で寝返りをうち、ソーと顔を合わせるような形になった。そのまま目を閉じ、眠った。

　しばらくしてロキは目を覚ました。誰かに見つめられている気配を感じたのだ。ロキはゆっくりと目をひらいた。彼の目の前、暗闇の中で、ソーがじっと彼を見ていた。ロキが見たことのないような、厳粛な表情だった。ぎゅっと眉をひそめている。

「兄上」ロキは言った。「なぜにらんでいるんだ、それとも片目をあけたまま眠ってるのか？」

　ソーはまばたきをした。「今⋯⋯おまえが何か言った気がした」

「言ってない」

　ソーは肩をすくめた。「言ったような気がしたんだ」

　彼は枕を何度かたたいて形をととのえると、会話は終わり、というように目を閉じた。ロキは暗闇で彼を見つめ、本当は何が心をわずらわせているのか、話し出すのを待った。数秒もしないうちに、ソーの静かな寝息が部屋に響いた。ロキもふたたび眠りについた。

 

\--

 

　宇宙船の速度に基づいた予測によれば、地球に到着するのは一ヶ月と少し先になりそうだった。理想的とは言いかねたが、日用品や食べ物の量はじゅうぶん足りていた。ソーが行き先を地球にさだめたとき、ロキは彼の頭がおかしくなったのかと思った。ロキの記憶によれば、あの惑星は問題だらけだ。ロキはソーの人間に対する愛情がいまだに理解できなかった。あの小さくて弱くて、すぐ死んでしまう生き物。ロキにはもう彼らを支配したいという願望はなかったが──嘘ではない、アスガルドを統治していた間にその考えは完全に消え去った──彼らとともに暮らしたいという願望もまたなかった。そして問題はもうひとつある。彼らは絶対にロキを歓迎しない。

　ソーが決定を発表するのとほぼ同時に、ロキは考え直すように説得しようとした。

「もう王に歯向かうのか？」ソーは言った。「俺の考えは甘かったな」

　二人は宇宙船の主船室にいた。ソーはまだ玉座がわりの大きな椅子に座っていた。その椅子は彼にぴったりだった。どんなに似合っているかは、悔しいので言わなかったが。

「他の星のほうが絶対にいい」ロキは言った。「たとえば、サカールとか」

　ソーは首を横に振った。

「あの星は地球よりももっと壊滅的だ。だいたい俺があんなひどい色使いの惑星に戻ると思ったら大間違いだ。それに、グランドマスターに対する反乱のあとどうなったか俺たちには知りようがない」

　グランドマスター。その名前を思い浮かべると、ロキは微笑まずにいられなかった。あの頭のネジが少々ゆるんでいる、おかしな男。あの星をもっとずっと素晴らしい場所にできたはずなのに、闘技会とパーティに明け暮れて永遠の時間を費やしていた。子供のような心の持ち主で、とり入るのは簡単だった。

　気づくと、微笑むロキを訝しげにソーが見ていた。

「私がどうやってグランドマスターのお気に入りの座を勝ち取ったか、教えてやろうか？」ロキは訊いた。

「いや」ソーは短くきっぱりと答えた。

　立っているのは自分の方なのに、ロキは急に体が小さくなってしまったような気がした。自分がいかにたやすくあの男を手玉に取ったか話せば、ソーは膝をのりだして聞くと思っていた。最近、ソーには驚かされることが多い。ロキが覚えている昔のソーと違って知恵がまわるようになり、落ち着いていて、自分をよくわかっている。彼は変わった。ロキは背後の観測窓に目を向けた。船はロキの見たことのない宇宙を通過中だった。知らない場所にたった一人取り残されたような気分になった。

　コーグが入ってきて、その場の沈黙をやぶった。空気にただよう奇妙な緊張感に気づいていたとしたら、彼はそれを完全に無視していた。

「えーと、あのさ、ソー」コーグは言った。「チキンが大好物だったりする？ ミークが全部食べちゃったみたいなんだけど」

「かまわないよ、コーグ」ソーは言った。「ミークに好きなだけ食べさせろ」

「牛はどう？」コーグは訊いた。

　ソーがまたちらりと視線をこちらに向けるのを、ロキは気配で感じた。それからソーは立ち上がり、コーグについて主船室から出ていった。ロキはその場に残ってしばらく星を眺めた。胃のあたりに何か重い塊があり、その感覚は心地よいものとは言えなかった。

 

\--

 

「今夜はどこで眠ればいいんだ？」夕食後、一日の仕事を終えて、ロキは言った。

「心配するな、今夜も俺の部屋で眠れ」

　ソーが主船室を出ていったあと、その日、二人が言葉を交わすのはこれが初めてだった。二人は廊下を並んで歩いていた。静かに会話を交わしていても、二人の声は高い天井に響いてこだました。ソーが突然立ち止まり、ロキもあわてて足を止めた。

「魔術で服を変えた方がいいんじゃないか？」ソーは言った。「おまえが緑色の服を着た姿をまた見たい」

　ロキはチュニックの革の生地に触った。それはグランドマスターが彼のために選んだ服だった。ここ数日にあまりにも多くのことが起こったので、ロキは服のことなどすっかり忘れていた。今、ソーがその話を持ち出したせいで、服がぴったりと体に張りついていることが急に気になりだした。

「サカールのファッションは気に入らないってことか？」ロキは訊いた。

「おまえの服の方がいい」

　ソーは微笑んでロキの首のうしろに手をあて、親指で喉をやさしくなでた。ソーは昔からいつもこんなふうにロキに触れた。彼の親指はそこにあるのが当然だというように、まるで昔から何ひとつ変わっていないというかのように、ロキの喉の肌をなぞっていた。宇宙船が揺れたのか、ロキ自身が動いたのかわからない。ロキは足もとがふらつくような、奇妙な感覚におそわれて、ソーの腕につかまって倒れまいとした。それから注意深く彼の手を首からはずした。

　ソーがまた口を開くまえに、ロキは服を変えた。以前に身につけていたものに近い姿に戻った。ソーの視線はさっと下にさがり、それからまた上にあがった。彼はにっこりと笑顔を浮かべた。

「行こう。もう寝よう」

　ソーは歩きだし、ロキは自分をののしりながら、そのあとに続いた。

 

\--

 

　その夜、ロキは故郷の夢を見た。アスガルドの夢。夢の中で、ロキは蔵書塔に続くお気に入りの回廊を歩いている。両側には金色の円柱の列。行く先にフリッガが待っていることを、なぜか彼は知っていた。書庫に入ると、彼女はそこにいた。ターコイズと金色のブレスレット。彼女はいつものように、彼のための本を手にしている。

　それから場面が切りかわり、ロキは小さな子供に戻っていた。ソーをだまして悪戯にひきこもうとしている、またはソーと二人で悪戯が見つからないように逃げている。なにか悪いことをして、オーディンの目から隠れようとしている。

　ロキは目を覚まし、自分が深く落胆していることに驚いた。自分の一部が奪われてしまったような気がした。いつのまにかソーにくっついて、顔を彼の胸に埋めて眠っていた。ロキは息をひそめてベッドの自分の側に体をずらした。そしてまた眠った。もう夢は見なかった。

 

\--

 

　ハルクが近づいてくる。ロキは反射的に姿を消しそうになった。あれからもう何年も経っているが、彼はまだアイアンマンの大理石の床に体が叩きつけられる感覚を覚えていた。ふたたび体験したいような感覚ではなかった。ハルクはロキの前にただ座った。二人は普段食堂として使っている広間にいた。ハルクはロキを怖がらせないように努力しているようだった。ロキは目を細めて彼を見た。

「ソー、目をケガした」ハルクは言った。

「ああ、そうだな」ロキは言った。「ソーの姉が剣で刺したんだ」

　ハルクは顔をしかめた。彼の体はあまりにも巨大すぎて、自分の頭を支えるのもやっとのように見えた。

「ソー、ハルクの友達」ハルクは言った。

　ロキはなんと答えていいものかわからず、黙っていた。できればハルクとの会話は必要最低限にとどめたかった。ロキは少しずつ、ゆっくり、けれど確実に彼から距離をおきはじめた。ハルクは目の高さが同じになるまで顔を近づけてきた。ロキはぴたりと動きをとめた。

「ロキ、またソーをきずつける」ハルクは言った。

　ロキはとっさに、ほっといてくれ、とか、おまえには関係ない、この愚か者、などと叫びそうになった。そして、それは本当のことだった。この宇宙船に乗り込んでいる者の誰ひとり、地球の、宇宙の誰ひとり、ロキとソーの関係を本当に理解する者はいない。今ではロキ自身でさえ解らないのだ。ただしロキにも解っていることはあり、それは、宇宙を高速移動中の鉄の乗り物の中で、ハルクを怒らせるのは非常にまずい行為だということだ。

「兄に危害をくわえる気はない」

　ロキは下唇を噛み、それが本心であることに気づいた。かつて敵意を抱いたことはあった。激しい怒りをぶつけたこともあった──今でもときどき感じることはある──けれど実際にソーを傷つけるのは⋯⋯それが自分の望むものではなくなったのがいつだったのか、ロキ自身も覚えていない。ハルクが突然立ちあがり、ロキは驚いて飛びあがった。そびえたつ緑のかたまり。ハルクは彼にうなずいてみせたが、その恐ろしい巨体では、脅そうとしているわけではないと確信するのは難しかった。

「ロキ、問題ない」

　ハルクはそう言って去っていった。ロキはしばらくその場に立ちつくしていた。やがてコーグに話しかけられて、やっと瞬きして視線を動かした。

 

\--

 

　時間は過ぎていったが、どれほどが経過したのか正確にはわからなかった。宇宙はつねに暗い。一行は疲れたときに眠り、時間をはかり、人工的なスケジュールを作った。ソーは勤勉な王とは言いかねたが、善き王であることは確かだった。ロキはもう憎しみを持たずにそう認めることができた。しかし、ソーの強い視線を無視することはそろそろ不可能になっていた。ソーを見ると、彼も必ずロキを見ていた。そしてロキと視線が合うたび、ソーは目をそらした。しまいにはソーが近くにいないときでさえ、ロキは彼の視線を感じるようになった。そして、それは珍しいことだった。ソーはほとんどいつでも彼のそばにいた。まるで監視するように。

　ソーの視線はロキを不安にさせると同時に、なんとも名づけようのない喜びでいっぱいにした。

　正直に言うと、ソーがアスガルドに戻ってくる前、ロキは心の底から退屈していた。尽きることのない食べ物、恭しく仕えてくる人々、自分自身を讃えるために作った劇──どれも悪くはなかったが、少し時間がたつと、すべてが虚しくなった。毎朝目覚めれば好きなだけ運ばれてくるワインのグラス、高級なチーズ、そのどれも味気なく、少しも楽しめなかった。あまりにも長くオーディンの姿でいるせいだと、自分に言い聞かせた。年老いていく感覚が重くのしかかり、息がつまりそうなほどだった。しかし夜になり、幻影をといても、鏡にうつる自身の姿は疲れ切っていた。瞳は輝きを失っていた。

　彼はときどきソーの様子をのぞいた。それはいつも夜のことで、そうするたびに少しずつ恥の感覚が胸に積もっていった。ミッドガルドで、ジェーンと口論するソー、とまどいながらも人間の友人を増やしていくソー。インフィニティ・ストーンを探して、他の世界へと旅するソー。兄の姿をひとしきり観察したあと、ロキはいつも少し自分自身を憎んだ。一方ソーはいつも楽しそうで、自分の生活に満足しているように見えた。そして破局がおとずれた。その様子を見たとき、ロキはある意味で満足した。そうなって当然だと思っていたからだ。最初から、彼女はソーにふさわしくなかった。ロキは、一人になった最初の夜のソーを見ていた。ソーは上半身裸の姿でテーブル脇の椅子に座り、人差し指で上唇をなぞっていた。彼は何度も夜空の星を見あげた。ヘイムダルを呼ぼうとするように。しかし彼が口を開いたとき、呼ばれたのはヘイムダルではなかった。ソーは、ロキに話しかけたのだ。

「弟よ」と彼は言った。「おまえが今ここにいてくれれば良かったのに。おまえとはいろいろあったが⋯⋯それでも、本当にそう思う」

　ソーはふと微笑んだ。ほんの一瞬、唇がかすかに震えると、微笑みは消えていた。ロキは魔術を解いた。煙を手ではらい、唇を噛みしめた。胸の中でなにかがほどけていく気がした。それからロキは、いつもの彼らしく、それを忘れることにした。ソーは旅を続け、ロキはアスガルドを他の世界から遮断した。国境を閉じ、永遠に続くと自分でも錯覚を起こすほどの、完璧な幻想を周囲に張りめぐらした。

　二度とソーには会いたくないと思っていた。けれど今、彼はこんな近くにいて、ロキのそばを離れようとしない。彼がロキの寝室を指定しないまま、もう何日も経った。ロキも決めてほしいとは言わなかった。

 

\--

 

　ソーがつねに近くにいることは、ロキに偽りの安心感をもたらした。ソーの隣で目覚める朝をもう八回も迎えていた。すべての会議にソーとともに出席し、補佐官として意見を求められた。そしてアスガルドの民は、もうロキを恐怖の対象としては見ていなかった。王時代のロキはあまりに寛容だった。奇妙に聞こえるかもしれないが、ロキは民に恐れられたくはなかった。敬愛されるのはいい。恐れられるのは、ロキが望むよりもずっとさみしいことに感じられた。

　しかしそんな状況にだまされずに、もっと冷静でいるべきだったのだ。

　その日の昼過ぎ、ソーは宇宙船のどこにも見当たらなかった。ロキはすべての部屋を見てまわった。アスガルドの民とサカールのもと奴隷たちが集まる部屋。主船室。もちろん、ソーを探しているとは気づかれないようにしながら、宇宙船中にくまなく視線をめぐらせた。ついにソーを見つけたのは、会議室の近くだった──ヘイムダルと二人きりで話していたらしいその部屋から、ソーがちょうど出てきたところだった。会議室と名前をつけてはいるが、最初に見つけたとき、その部屋にはリボンと紙吹雪がとびだす銃型のクラッカーが大量に保管されていた。ヘイムダルだけが不思議そうな顔をした。それも当然だったかもしれない。ヘイムダルだけが、グランドマスターに直接会ったことがなかったのだから。彼らはクラッカーを捨て、その部屋を個別会議室として使うことに決めたのだった。ソーはロキを見た瞬間にきまり悪そうな笑顔を浮かべ、ロキにはそのことが耐え難かった。ソーは自分を信用していない。しないに決まっている。するべきじゃない。そうわかっていても、何か醜い感情がロキの背中に積もり、そこに棘のようにいつまでも残った。

「おっと、失礼」ロキは言い、きびすを返した。

　ソーは追ってこなかった。追ってくるとはロキも期待していなかった。いずれにしても、ロキは魔術で姿を消した。また誰かに見られてもいいと思えるときまで、もとに戻るつもりはなかった。

　そのときは、夜更けまでやってこなかった。ソーは自分の部屋へ──二人の部屋へ──ひきとり、寝支度を始めた。ロキは影のように静かに、いつもと同じくらい気をつけて部屋に忍びこんだ。それでも、ソーは彼の存在に気づいた。ソーは服を脱いでいるところだった。シャツを脱いで机の上に放るソーを、ロキはじっと眺めた。

「ロキ」話をうながすようにソーが呼びかけた。

　ロキはしばらく無言のままでいてから、やっと口を開いた。彼は爪のキューティクルを点検しながら言った。

「忙しい一日だったようだな」

　ソーはため息をついた。彼は鏡越しにロキを見た。アイパッチのまわりの肌が、少し荒れているように見えた。何度も指でこすったのかもしれない。

「嫉妬しなくてもいい」ソーは言った。「ヘイムダルに話があると言われただけだ」

「嫉妬？！」

「一日中すねていたな」ソーはちらりとロキの方を見た。「隠れていたって俺にはわかる」

　ソーに関して困るのはこういうところだった。彼はロキを知りすぎている。そしてロキの問題は、もう隠せるものなど何も残っていないということだ。ロキはソーの補佐官になる。昔からそういう計画だった。あの出来事⋯⋯ソーの戴冠式の日の出来事が起こる前から、そのように計画されていた。今でもそのはずだし、実際にそのとおりになっている。ではなぜ、のけ者にされたという思いがこれほどの激しい怒りを呼び起こすのか。ロキには自分でも解らなかった。

　ソーはロキを見つめた。ロキが戻ってきて以来、彼はずっとそんなふうにロキを見つめていた。ロキはその視線を感じて夜中に何度も目を覚ましたことがあった。そのとき、何かがロキの中でカチリと音をたてた。まるで歯車が組み合わさるように、ロキは理解した。

「私がいつかまた裏切ると思って、見張っているのか」ロキは言った。「そういうことだな、兄上」

「そんなことはとっくにわかっている。おまえはおまえだからな、ロキ」

　ソーはその口調に痛みや悲しみをいっさい含ませずに言った。それはもう受け入れると決めた事実に過ぎないというように。ロキは笑った。

「わかっていなければ馬鹿だ」ロキはソーのとなりに立った。ソーがふりむき、ロキは思わずはっとしたが、動揺は見せるまいとした。「じゃあ教えろ、何なんだ、兄上。どうせ裏切るとわかっているのなら、何故そうやって私をじろじろ見るんだ？ 現実を否定しようととしているのか？」

　重く張りつめた沈黙が流れた。目の前のソーは以前と違う。短い髪、器用な言葉、けれど今でもロキの兄。ロキが子供の頃から知っている、昔と変わらないソー。何かを言おうとしたロキをさえぎって、ソーは彼の肩をつかみ、やさしく揺すった。

「それが俺がおまえを見ている理由だと思うのか？ 信用していないからだと？」

「馬鹿にするな」ロキは久しぶりに強い怒りが湧き上がるのを感じた。すると不思議に気分が良くなった。怒りの感覚が爽快だった。「私たちは二人ともわかっているはずだ──」

「おまえがまたいなくなってしまったら、俺はもう耐えられない」ソーは言った。

　ロキの呼吸は唐突に止まった。怒り──明るく燃えあがっていたはずの怒りが、急速に勢いをうしない、どこかへ去っていった。部屋があまりにも静かで、ロキは夢を見ているのかもしれないと思った。彼は唾を飲み込んだ。

「兄上──」

「耐えられない」ソーは言った。「もう二度とおまえに会えないと思っていたんだ、ロキ。おまえが視界から消えると、そのたびに俺はまたおまえの最後の姿を見てしまったのかと怖くなる」

　宇宙船の外壁が破裂して宇宙に投げ出され、二人でどこまでも落ちていければいいのに。ロキはそう思った。今この瞬間ほど深い満足感を得ることはこの後も二度とないだろう。ソーの表情を探り、嘘ではないことを確かめる。そこにはただ受容があった。それから──何かもっと悲しいもの。何か、運命で最初から決まっていたようなものが。

「ヘイムダルが何かの気配を感じると言っている」ソーは言った。「それが具体的に何かはまだ、はっきりわからない。それで緊急会議が必要だった。おまえが気にするとは──」

「もちろん、私のことなど考えないだろうな」

　ソーの両手はまだロキの肩に置かれていた。彼はその手にぎゅっと力をいれ、ロキの肩には痛みが走った。その痛みが今のロキには心地よかった。

「俺にはもうおまえしかいないんだ、ロキ」ソーは言った。「そしておまえにも俺しかいない」

　ロキは彼の視線を避けながらも、他にどうしようもなくうなずいた。否定はできなかった。ロキはつまさきに力をいれてブーツの底に押しつけ、船の動きを感じた。ソーの指がさらにきつく肩にのめりこみ、その力強さが骨まで伝わるのも感じた。それでも、ソーにここまで言われても、ロキにはまだ確信が持てなかった。ロキはふたたび視線をあげた。

「ではなぜ、私に触れようとしないんだ？」

　ソーの名誉のために言うならば、彼が口ごもったのはほんの一瞬だった。

「それは──」ソーの片手がロキの頰に触れた。「馬鹿だな、ロキ。おまえが──おまえがまだそうしたいと思っているのか、俺にはわからなかったから──」

　ロキは首をねじってソーの手を噛んだ。喉もとに何か熱いものがこみあげ、それをぐっとのみこむ。そうすることが以前よりも楽にできるようになっていた。ソーは鋭く息を吸って手をひっこめたが、ロキに噛まれたことには大して驚いていなかった。昔からロキがよく知っているソー、昔と少しも変わらず、馬鹿なソー。そのことはどういうわけか、ロキの心をなぐさめた。なぜわからない？ なぜ疑う？ ロキ自身も不安だったと認めるには、彼のプライドは高すぎた。あまりにも多くのことが二人の間で一度に起きたせいなのかもしれない。

　最後の行為はもうはるか昔のことだった。ああ、二人ともなんと若く、今と違ったことか。ソーの戴冠式の直前、ロキが初めて彼を裏切る前のこと。ソーは自分の寝室でロキを抱いた。ロキはシーツを体に絡ませて、快楽をむさぼりつくした。皆に見せつける、と言って、ロキが首に跡をつけようとするので、ソーは必死で腕をのばしてロキを押さえなければならなかった。終わったあと、二人はそのことを笑った。体じゅう汗ばんで、現実をすっかり忘れて。

　それ以降、二人には一度も時間がなかった。話し合う機会など持てるはずがなかった。

「忘れたなら、もう一度だけ言う」ロキは言った。「私はいつでも兄上を欲しいと思っている」

　彼は唇を結び、ぼんやりと自分の手のひらを見た。ソーと視線を合わせる勇気は持てなかった。その場を歩みさり、部屋を出て行こうとしたが、ソーは彼の肩においた手に力をいれた。

「ロキ」

　ソーの声は雷鳴の音に似ていた。その音はロキの腹の底に、背骨に、心に響いた。これが二人の本来の姿だった。二人はすべてを失った。たったひとつ、これだけを除いて。二人はあっというまに口づけを交わしあっていた。ソーの舌はすでにロキの口の中にあった。乱暴にお互いを引き寄せ、ほんのわずかな隙間も許せないというように抱き合う。ロキの両手がソーの胸骨をつかもうとする。恥骨の中に痛いほどの疼きがあって、ロキはもうすでに耐えきれなくなっている。ロキはいったん体を離し、声に欲望が滲むのを隠そうともせずに言った。

「ソー。私をめちゃくちゃに壊してくれることを期待しているよ」

　ソーは彼をベッドに叩きつけた。マットレスの上でロキの体が跳ね、ロキは親切にも魔法を使って自分の服を消した。ソーはもうズボンを引きずり下ろしていた。革の生地のはじけるような音が、刺激となってロキのペニスに直接伝わった。ソーが上に覆いかぶさってくると、ロキにはもう彼しか見えなかった。彼がすべてだった。ソーの二の腕に爪を立て、もう一度キスを求めて顔を近づける。ソーを丸ごと飲みこもうとするように、口は大きくひらいていた。ソーはロキの上に体を落ち着け、ロキの足を無理やり開かせた。

「もう待たないからな」ソーは言った。

　ロキは喜びに体がとろけそうだった。彼は白い喉をのけぞらせて笑った。

　部屋にローションが用意されていたことも、ソーが最初から二本の指を差しこんできたことも、意外ではなかった。それでもロキは息をのみ、震え、かかとでソーの背中を蹴った。ソーは驚いた顔をしていた。

「ロキ」彼は言った。「おまえ⋯⋯きついな」

　そう言いながらもソーは指の動きを緩めなかった。

「正直に言え。最後に俺が抱いてから、他の誰とも何もなかったのか？」

「そんなに知りたいか？」上気した頰で途切れ途切れにロキは訊きかえしたが、声に本当のことが滲み出てしまった。

　そこで初めて、ソーは止まった。ロキ以外の者なら誰でも目をそらすであろう強さで、ソーは彼をじっと見おろした。ロキはひるまずに視線を返した。

「あの男に私が指一本でも触れさせると、本当に思っていたのか？」

　ソーの瞳に雷光が走った。なんの前触れもなく起こったことに驚いて、ロキの体はびくっと跳ね上がった。ロキはとっさにソーの手をつかみ、彼を現実につなぎとめようとした。今ここでソーがあのパワーを解き放ったら、二人も民も全滅してしまうだろう。もしそんなことになるなら、せめて先にセックスをしてからが良かった。

「兄上」ロキは言った。「私にはずっと兄上しかいない」

　その事実を認めるのは、恐れていたほど辛いことではなかった。そしてソーにはじゅうぶんな満足を与えた。雷光はあっさりと消え、しかしそれに代わって、生々しい欲望と独占欲が彼の瞳に浮かんだ。ロキはそれを肌で感じた。今、完全に相手のものになろうとしていることを感じ、けれどそれを嫌だとは思わなかった。ソーは低く唸って指を引き抜き、同じ場所にペニスをゆっくりと押しいれてきた。その大きく押し広げられる感覚とともに、過去の記憶が堰を切ったようにロキの脳に流れ込んできた。まぶたの裏によみがえる、一千年分の、一生分の、この体を貫かれる感覚。やがてロキに感じられるのは体内を満たす熱さと圧迫感、額に押しつけられるソーの額、彼の低く唸る声だけになった。ロキは小さく、細い喘ぎ声を唇からもらした。

　ソーはロキのもう片方の手をつかんだ。そして両方の手をひとつにまとめて、ロキの頭の上に固定し、押さえつけた。

「脚を俺に巻きつけろ」とソーは言った。

　ロキがそうするとほぼ同時に、ソーは初めて腰を強く叩きつけた。その勢いで二人ともベッドの上の方にずりあがり、同時に笑った。二人はかつて、一緒にたくさんのベッドを壊した。そのたびにあらゆる言い訳を考えた。一度はソーの祖父の手で作られたテーブルを折ってしまった。ヴォルスタッグが罪を着せられた。ソーはふたたびロキに口づけ、二人の笑い声は途切れた。ソーの舌が深く差しこまれ、髭が肌をこすり、ロキは体じゅうで、五感のすべてで彼を感じた。もうこれを二度と味わえないと思っていたときがあった。ソーの動きにあわせて何度も腰を押しあげる。このまま何時間でもこうしていれらる気がした。

「手を離せ」ロキは言った。「私にも触らせろ」

「おまえにそんな権利があるか？」

　ソーの声がロキの耳をくすぐり、全身に震えを走らせた。ロキは抗議の声をあげようとしたのだが、口から出てきたのは切なげな喘ぎだった。

「いや、ない。でも触りたい、ソー、触らせて──」

　ソーに解放されると、ロキは夢中で上に手をのばした。彼は腕をソーの首にまきつけ、しがみついて、顎をソーの頰におしつけた。ソーはそのままロキの上半身を持ちあげた。ソーのペニスにゆすりあげられ、ロキの体は反射的にそれをぎゅっと締めつけた。ソーだけを受け入れ、ソーのためだけにひらかれる体。これが二人の自然な関係だった。これからも永遠に変わらない。ロキが確かに感じられるものなどほとんどなかったが、これだけは信じることができた。ロキは卑猥な姿を見せつけるように敏感に反応してみせた。ソーの手がロキのペニスをにぎり、扱きはじめると、彼の耳もとでわざといやらしく喘いだ。

「中に出せ⋯⋯私の中をいっぱいにしてくれ、兄上」

　ソーの唸り声は二人の体を振動させた。ロキは腰を落として中を締めつけ、ソーを煽った。ソーはもう大抵のことではロキの煽りに動じなくなっていたが、この状況では、まだ純粋に本能で反応した。二人はベッドのかなり端まで動いていたので、ロキは後ろの壁を二人が突き抜けたりしないように、そこに手をついて体を支えなければならなかった。ああ、ああ、と繰り返し快感を訴える声が唇からもれるのも、まるでそのために作られたもののように体がソーを受け入れるのも、ロキにはもう止めようがなかった。ソーはロキの首を、顎を噛み、唇を押しつけたまま、ロキの名前を何かの呪文のように何度もささやいた。

　そんなふうにロキの名を呼ぶ声、まるでロキが彼を救ったかのように呼ぶ声が、ロキを限界に追いつめる。ロキの体は絶頂に向かって駆け上がりはじめ、そしてそのとき、何か熱いものが彼の全身を貫いた。ロキは絶叫した。

　数秒後、意識がもどると、ソーのペニスはまだ彼の中に入っていたが、もう動いてはいなかった。二人とも激しく呼吸していて、ロキはまるでたった今星の誕生を目撃したような気がした。重なったソーの体から震えが伝わった。ロキは体内に彼の放ったものを感じることができた。

「今のは──」

「悪かった、怪我をさせたか？」

　ソーはロキの顔にはりついた髪をかきあげ、心配そうに彼の鋭い頬骨を撫でた。ロキはすっかり昂ぶり、全身に力がみなぎっていた。たった今、ソーのパワーを体の中で感じた。ほんの一瞬のことではあったが、その力はあまりにも激しく、絶頂に達したのにそれに気づくことすらなかった。ソーは彼を感電させたのだった。

「悪かった」ソーはもう一度あやまり、さっと頰を染めた。

　ロキはにやりと笑ってソーに口づけた。それから唇を離し、ソーの頰を両手でおさえて顔を近づけた。

「私に許しを乞うべきときが来たら」彼は言った。「そう間違いなく思い知らせるから、安心しろ」

　ソーは微笑んだ。昔と同じ、輝くばかりの黄金の笑顔で。

「そうだな、弟よ」

 

\--

 

　二人は長いことシーツにくるまって過ごした。ソーはロキを抱き寄せて横たわり、ロキもその体勢に文句は言わなかった。彼はソーの胸に腕を投げかけ、昔と変わらない兄の独占欲を感じていた。所有される感覚は嫌ではなかった。ソーは無意識のようにロキの髪を指先でもてあそんでいた。なにもかも、二人が関係を持っていた何年も前とそっくりで、もう少しで何ひとつ変わっていないという錯覚に陥りそうだった。あともう少しで。

「地球に行くのが正解だと思っているのか？」ロキは訊いた。

　薄暗い部屋に、二人の穏やかな声が響いた。

「ああ、もちろん」ソーは言った。「俺は人気者だからな」

「では質問を変えよう。私を連れて地球に行くのが正解だと思っているのか？」

　ロキは顔をあげてソーを見た。ソーは少しも心配しているように見えなかった。

「正直に言うと、それはまずいかもな」彼は言った。「だが心配するな、弟よ。どうせ最後には何とかなる」

「兄上のかよわいモータルの友人たちは、いい顔をしないだろうな」

　ソーは体を起こし、ロキはまだその胸に抱き寄せられたまま、一緒に起きあがった。ソーはロキの顎に手を添えて、やさしく持ちあげた。

「そんな小さなことで俺がおまえを手放すと思ったら⋯⋯」ソーは真摯な光を瞳に浮かべ、ロキはうまく言葉にできない熱い感情が体の奥底からわきあがるのを感じた。それを幸せと呼ぶほどの勇気は持てない何かが。「そう思うなら、お前はこの兄をなにひとつ解っていない」

　ソーはセックスの最中にするのとは違う、穏やかで短いキスをロキに贈った。

「だが、おまえはただ自分の立場を俺に保証してもらいたいだけのようだな」

「兄上は必要以上に賢くなったようだ」ロキは言った。

　ロキはソーをベッドに押し戻し、もう一度彼の上に寝そべろうとした。ソーは笑いながら仰向けに倒れ、またロキの髪を触りはじめた。

「そうかもしれないな」彼は言った。「そうかもしれない」

　このままでいたい、とロキは思った。何千回でも、何千回生まれ変わっても、この同じ場所に戻ってきたかった。ロキは目を閉じ、髪をくぐるソーの指を感じながらまどろみかけた。テッセラクトのことを思った。今回はソーにきちんと話そうか、と考える。サノスの目から隠れて逃げていける場所はほとんど残されていない。それはよくわかっていた。ソーが彼の額にキスをした。

「何か考えてるだろう」ソーは言った。「何を考えてるんだ？」

　今すぐ言うべきか。ソーはもうそれくらい推察しているかもしれない。最近すっかり鋭くなった彼のことだから。ロキは考え、それから手をシーツの下にしのびこませて、ソーのペニスに触れた。

「これのことを」ロキは言い、それをぎゅっと握った。

　ソーに体を引きあげられ、まるでロキの重さなど何でもないというように膝にのせられて、ロキは小さく叫び、それから笑った。ソーの熱い舌がロキの長い首を下から上に舐めあげた。話はあとでしよう、とロキは決めた。今はまだ、たっぷり時間がある。

 

　時間がある、とロキは信じたかった。


End file.
